


Day6 Superpower AU

by wonhosarms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jae, Hurt/Comfort, ITZY make an appearance, It's a bit descriptive for the injuries, Jae almost dies, M/M, Poor Jae, Should I add an archive warning, Stray Kids make an appearance, TWICE make an appearance, This probably has a lot of grammar mistakes, got7 make an appearance, oh well, worried Younghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhosarms/pseuds/wonhosarms
Summary: Day6 Superhero AUDay6 fight a mutant, Jae gets badly hurt and Younghyun is a worried boyfriend.I can't do summaries to save my life.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Day6 Superpower AU

**Author's Note:**

> So here are the mutations they have:
> 
> Sungjin - Manipulating Electricity  
Jae - Creating Force Fields  
Younghyun - Animal Shapeshifting & Weapon Immunity  
Wonpil - Metal Wings  
Dowoon - Manipulating Smoke

JYP Nation was currently trying to stop some mutants who are going on a rampage through the city. JYP Nation includes GOT7, Twice, Day6, Stray Kids and the newly formed ITZY. These teams are composed of mutants who take care of instances like this. They train for years before they are deemed ready for the job, the teams learn to fight with each other and trust each other. 

Sadly there is no time for a history lesson because the mutants are proving to be stronger then anticipated. Each team was assigned to capture 1 or 2 mutants, DAY6 was currently fighting one that could manipulate gravity, which proved to be a real challenge because it was impossible to get close to him. The fight has been going on for hours and the DAY6 members were tired and hurt. 

They also each had injuries. Sungjin’s ankle was sprained which led to him not being able to put too much pressure on it. Wonpil’s wing was slightly damaged so his speed decreased. Dowoon had a dislocated shoulder, which made it harder to use his powers. Younghyun’s arm was bleeding and if left untreated, could get infected. Jae had a small concussion, which made him feel slightly dizzy and he had a headache and they were all exhausted. 

But while their opponent looked like he was sweating buckets, his energy didn’t seem to decrease even after the hours of fighting. Only anger was seen in the black eyes of their opponent. They barely managed to wound him, only a big scratch on his face, when Younghyun managed to get to him in his lion form. 

Then they hear a voice through their earpieces:

“Okay, change of plans, Dowoon creates a layer of smoke around us, Jae makes force fields around him, I try to electrocute him and Younghyun tries to attack him, while Wonpil attacks from above after he’s distracted.” 

After having processed the plan, they immediately jump in action. A large layer of smoke begins to form. It’s now almost impossible to see their opponent, but just in time Jae manages to create force fields around his body, so the light from the force fields can guide them to their enemy. Sungjin shoots electricity immediately and Younghyun changes into his tiger form and starts running to the mutant. 

“You guys better hurry up because the force fields aren’t gonna keep him contained very long!”

The mutant gets so busy fighting off the electricity and Younghyun, that he forgets about Wonpil. He doesn’t hear Wonpil coming until its too late, Wonpil hits him with his wings, he gets electrocuted by Sungjin and Younghyun manages to bite in his arm. The mutant falls to the ground and for a moment it seems that they’ll win this fight but then they all feel themselves getting lift up in the air. 

The mutant gets back up and the only emotion he showed was pure rage. The members see the ground getting further away from them. Terror went through their bodies, because they all realized that if they fall now, they’ll die. 

Breathing gets harder because of the height. Jae manages to shake himself out of his terror induced state and quickly forms a force field around them. Breathing gets better but the terror stays. 

_If this force field doesn’t hold, we’ll all die. _

Then they stop going higher and everyone holds their breath. The seconds that they stood still felt like hours. They were way above the highest buildings, they could see explosions where the other mutants are. 

And then they were going down with incredible speed. The force field almost disappeared. The ground was quickly approaching and they all shut their eyes close. Last minute prayers were made, they tried to brace themselves for impact, especially Jae, because he would get a large part of the impact, since it’s his force field. 

Younghyun tried to reach for Jae, but Jae was to busy with the force fields.

_If they survive it, then it’s okay._

And then the impact came, nothing could’ve prepared Jae for the blinding hot pain that shot through his body. He could feel and hear his bones crack. It was the most terrifying moment he had experienced. The pain was overwhelming and everywhere. His last thoughts were of him wondering if his members were okay. Then there was darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of team slowly opened their eyes. They had blacked out on impact. They probably all had a concussion or had broken something. 

Younghyun quickly shot in a sitting position, which wasn’t the best plan. The world started spinning and he got a pounding headache, but then the world came back in focus. He frantically looked around for his boyfriend, he saw the rest of the members slowly getting up, he thought for a second to check up on them, but then he first had to find Jae. 

Then his eyes fell on a tall, unconscious figure laying on the ground with blood pooling around him, a few meters next to him. Terror, even worse then when they were falling down, went through his veins. Without registering it, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, not feeling the pain, his only thoughts were Jae. 

He dropped to his knees next to the figure in the pool of blood. He looked horrible. 

His arm and leg were in positions that shouldn’t be possible for the human body. Bone was sticking out at his joints. His eyes were closed. He was so incredibly pale, he was already naturally pale, but this wasn’t just pale, this was white. 

Younghyun was gonna be sick. But he didn’t make any movement, didn’t dare to breathe. He vaguely registered the other members dropping next to him. 

He heard the piercing wail. 

“JAE!” 

The wailing Wonpil was sitting next to him while frantically moving his limbs over Jae’s body. Dowoon just sat next to him with a blank face. Sungjin was the first to actually do something. He quickly tried to look for a pulse, and tried to listen if he was still breathing. 

“There is a weak pulse and he’s barely breathing, we need a healer NOW. I’m gonna call Stray Kids, because they’re the only one with a healer, none of you touch or move him, look out for mutants and calm down, this isn’t the time to freak out.” 

And then Sungjin went out of sight, while he seemed composed, they could hear the underlying terror in Sungjin’s voice. 

Younghyun didn’t register the tears falling down his cheeks, he could only focus on Jae. 

Meanwhile Dowoon finally snapped out of his gaze. And then a heartbreaking sob was heard. Dowoon cried so hard, that it looked like he was gonna pass out, but he still tried to keep the still wailing Wonpil from touching Jae’s body. He kept struggling in Dowoon’s arms, but then he finally gave up and sobbed in his shoulders. The 2 maknaes just kept crying and holding each other, turning away from the horrible sight of Jae. 

Younghyun was still frozen, he wanted to touch Jae, he needed a reminder that he was still alive and breathing, but his limbs didn’t cooperate.

The minutes passed by and then finally the Stray Kids members arrived. Not all of them, just 4. Seungmin, the teleporter, who was responsible for bringing them here. Changbin, who could manipulate dark energy. Chan, the leader, who can create illusions and finally Felix, Changbin’s boyfriend, who could both inflict pain and heal. They all looked tired, but they still sprinted towards Jae’s body. 

Younghyun was finally snapped out of his daze. He took another look at Jae’s figure and then he turned his head away and threw up. The sight was horrible and too much for him too handle. With the taste of bile in his mouth he started panicking.

_I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. I CAN’T BREATHE. _

Then he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. 

“This is not the time for a panic attack, there will be no benefits from it. You need to stay sane for Jae’s sake.”

He looked back at Jae’s body, where Felix was healing him, sweat dripping of his forehead. Changbin was sitting next to him, hand rubbing his back, silently supporting Felix. Seungmin was sitting next to Dowoon and Wonpil, who were still crying, with tears in his eyes. Chan was sitting next to Sungjin, hand on his shoulder and Sungjin was silently crying, but still trying to keep Younghyun from panicking. And then they just stayed there. 

Younghyun couldn't help but think back on all the memories with his boyfriend. 

Jae stopping him from overworking too much.   
Jae singing Younghyun to sleep, when insomnia hit him again.   
Jae shyly confessing to him, cheeks stained pink.   
Jae trying to cook, but burning the toast he tried to make for Younghyun.   
Jae clinging to him, when nightmares plagued his mind.   
Jae laying next to him, admiring the stars, while Younghyun stared at him.   
Jae fighting by his side, protecting each other.

He couldn’t lose that. He couldn’t lose him. 

Hours went by like that, the sky went from blue to orange, yellow and pink. Felix was sweating, shaking and panting.

“H-He isn’t completely healed, b-but he’ll survive. The h-healers at the h-headquarters will heal h-him and you guys-“

And then Felix passed out from exhaustion, but Changbin held him in his arms, Younghyun couldn't bring himself to worry about Felix. 

Jae did indeed look better, his bones were back into a normal position, no bones sticking out and he got a bit of colour back on his face. 

When Younghyun heard the words, relief flooded his body. It was like a dam broke loose and tears streamed down his face and he started to sob.

“Seungmin will bring us back to the headquarters, the healers are probably ready for us. Clothes will be provided there and there are showers there. You guys can stay over at the healers place.”

“Wait, let me carry Jae first, then he won’t be on the ground when he arrives.”

This was the first time Younghyun spoke up, his voice was hoarse from crying and it cracked mid-sentence. Sungjin was about to say no, but he saw the tears glistering in his eyes and he couldn’t say no.

“Fine, but if it’s too much, let me do it, we can’t let him fall.”

The moment he got permission, he reached out to gather Jae in his arms. He put his arms under the back of his knees and on his back. He could feel the strain of his muscles, but he didn’t pay it any attention. He slowly stood up with the unconscious Jae in his arms. Jae’s head fell on his chest and he couldn’t help but admire his features. Even after almost dying, his boyfriend still looked beautiful. 

But he didn’t get a lot of time to admire him, because then they were in the headquarters. Noise was everywhere and there were hands quickly trying to take Jae from him. But Younghyun was a bit dazed because of the teleporting and immediately took Jae back, tightened his grip on him and practically growled at the healer who was trying to take Jae from him. 

The hands quickly disappeared and the healer looked in fear and shock at Younghyun. 

And then there was a hand on his shoulder. He quickly whipped his head to the side and came eye to eye with Sungjin. The leader looked exhausted. 

“Younghyun, you need to let them take Jae, he needs to be healed more. You want him to get better, right?”

Younghyun processed the words and his shoulders slumped. He looked back at the healer and then the hands were back on Jae’s body. But Younghyun let the hands take Jae reluctantly. And then his arms were empty. Jae was quickly put on a stretcher and wheeled away. 

Younghyun moved quickly to follow them, but was pulled back by his leader. He looked at his leader in confusion and slight anger. He was impatient to follow Jae and opened his mouth to say something, but Sungjin beat him to it.

“You need to get healed too, take a shower and change into new clothes. Jae will be asleep for quite a while and you can’t be there for him like this.”

Younghyun was going to protest, but then looked back at his clothes, soaked in Jae’s blood and ripped. The pain of his injuries came back, his concussion and his arm. He knew that he needed to shower and change. So he nodded. 

“Follow me, I’ll lead you to your room. Me, Wonpil and Dowoon will be sleeping in the room next to Jae’s after we checked up on him. You can sleep in your room, which is next to ours but I know you’ll probably not do that. I asked and you’re allowed to stay in Jae’s room.” 

He was hit with an overwhelming appreciation for his leader, he was glad Sungjin knew him so well. He was about to voice his appreciation, but then Sungjin started walking and Younghyun had to keep up. 

When he looked around he saw everyone being busy and multiple teams walking around. 

Stray Kids were walking towards more rooms, Felix still passed out and being carried bridal style by Changbin. Minho being piggybacked by Jisung, while wincing in pain. Seungmin being supported by Hyunjin, they all looked tired and injured. 

ITZY are also being led to some rooms, Yeji being supported by Lia and Chaeryeong getting a piggyback from Ryujin. 

GOT7 just arrived, Yugyeom limping and Jackson being carried by JB. 

Twice is nowhere to be seen, probably already in their rooms. 

Because he was too busy looking around he bumped against Sungjin when he stopped in front of a door. The infirmary. 

He opened the door and in there were so many people there, but luckily JYP wasn’t short on healers. He went with Sungjin and waiting on one of the beds. 

They had to wait, but after 10 minutes, a lady came to the bed, she was probably somewhere between 30 and 40. She looked a bit tired, but other then that didn’t show any emotion. She just took a seat at the chair in front of the bed and took his arm and started healing. 

Sungjin’s face began to relax a bit when the pain started lessening. This went on for a few minutes, before she dropped his arm and took Younghyun’s. 

She began healing him and Younghyun could feel his skin starting to heal, it always felt strange when you’re being healed. Younghyun began to relax a bit when the headache began to disappear and the pain in his arm went away. Then the woman dropped his arm and wordlessly went away to another bed. 

Normally Younghyun would’ve been annoyed with this behavior, but he was too tired and too worried to pay any attention. 

He looked up from were he was previously staring at his lap and saw Sungjin standing. Younghyun also stood up and together the went out of the infirmary. Then they passed through hallways again and went stopped in front of a door. 

“This is your room, go and take a shower, towels are in the bathroom and clothes are on the bed, they might not fit though. When you’re done, you can visit Jae, we’ll be in the room next to you.” 

“Thank you, Sungjin.”

Sungjin just gave him a fond smile and went in the room next to his. 

Younghyun opened the door of the room. He was greeted with the sight of a bed with clothes on them and a door. He switched the light on and immediately went for the bathroom. The bathroom was small with only a sink, a shower and a toilet. 3 towels were laying the closed toilet lid. He switched the light on and undressed slowly. The blood was now dried up and he almost got sick again from the sight of it. He quickly changed and threw his clothes in a corner, he’ll throw them away later. 

He looked in the mirror above the sink and looked at his face. He looked as exhausted as he felt with small wounds on his face, red, puffy eyes and his hair had dirt in it. 

He started the shower and quickly stepped under it, not caring it wasn’t warm yet. While washing himself he thought back on what happened today. 

The lingering feeling of that pure terror he felt when seeing Jae. The guilt that was overpowered by the worry he felt at that time, came crashing down on him. 

He promised to protect Jae, but he failed miserably. He could’ve done something. Could’ve fought harder. Could’ve seen this coming. If he had done something, maybe Jae wouldn’t have almost died. If Jae had died… He doesn’t even wanna think about it. But he knows that he would’ve lost his sanity. Jae grounded him and if he wasn’t there, he would’ve been nothing but a shell of who he once was. The guilt would’ve been with him for the rest of his miserable life. 

When he saw Jae’s body laying there, the emotions were overpowering. Calling it worry wouldn’t even come close to what he felt. Thinking about his worry, made him remember why he was here. He didn’t know how long he had been standing under the shower. Luckily showering made him feel a tiny bit better. 

A sudden overpowering need to see Jae came over him. He quickly stepped out of the shower, turned the shower off, Barely drying himself off, he went to the room and put his clothes on, Sungjin was right, they were a bit too small, but there was no time to think about it. He almost ran to Jae’s room, but bumped into someone.

“Hey, are you a relative of Park Jaehyung?”

A short man was standing in front of him. Black framed glasses and a clipboard in his hand. He quickly responded to the question when he processed it.

“I’m his boyfriend. Is he okay? Did something happen? Is he in pain?-“

“He’s fine, completely healed. He’ll be exhausted though and will probably sleep a lot, the impact he took was a lot and it’s a miracle he’s still alive after that. You can go see him, but 3 men are already in the room, no one else is allowed to get in the room when you go there, because he needs rest.”

Younghyun took a deep breath and quickly said thank you to the doctor and went into the room. He was greeted with the sight of Wonpil, Sungjin and Dowoon sitting in chairs next to a sleeping Jae. 3 heads turned to him and all of them had dried tear tracks on their cheeks. 

“Ah Younghyun, we’ll go sleep now, so you can have some privacy. Did you already talk to the doctor”

Younghyun nodded and Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon stood up and went to the door.

Younghyun walked to Jae without taking his eyes off him. He didn’t register the small “Good night.” or the door closing. The only thing he was focused on was Jae. Jae was still a bit paler then normal, but the blood was cleaned of his body and he was dressed the same clothes Younghyun got, a white T-Shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

He took a seat at the chair closest to Jae and took Jae’s hand in his. His hands were soft even after the amount of times he plays his guitar. Younghyun just stared at Jae’s face, admiring his features. And then the exhaustion hit, all the things his body had to endure, the terror, the worry, it all came crashing down on him again. He felt his eyelids close and darkness clouded his vision. 

* * *

The moment he woke up, was when he heard whimpers and someone trashing. He opened his eyes and saw Jae, with his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face, trashing around the bed. 

Younghyun shot up in panic and immediately stood up. He put his hands on Jae’s shoulders. Shaking him but trying to be gentle. But it didn’t work and Jae began to mumble words Younghyun couldn’t hear. He shook him harder and finally Jae woke up. 

He yelled and shot up, tears still streaming down his face, trying to get Younghyun's hands of him. Then he looked around the room and his eyes landed on Younghyun. His face crumbled and he began sobbing. 

Younghyun immediately got in the bed and pulled Jae on his lap, hugging him. He didn’t know what was going on, just that Jae was in hysterics. But Jae was okay and hearing the sobs of his boyfriend immediately made him tear up. Before he knew it, he was sobbing together with Jae. 

He didn’t notice the door opening and his members checking if something happened after Jae’s yell, but leaving them to have their privacy when seeing them on the bed. 

Jae and Younghyun cried together until they had no tears left, holding each other. Then when the sobbing stopped, only sniffles were heard. And then Younghyun pulled Jae back from where it was on his shoulder. He put his hands on Jae’s cheeks and looked him in the eye. Jae stared back and they kept staring at each other. 

And then they both moved and their lips touched. Their lips moved against each other like their life depended on it. Like they needed each other like oxygen. Then they had to move apart when they ran out of breath. 

They looked at each other again and Younghyun finally spoke up.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Jae nodded and moved his gaze away from him, cheeks heated but fortunately not seen in the dark of the room. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Jae snapped his head back to look at Younghyun and shook his head no, with fear in his eyes.

“Are you okay now?”

Jae nodded and spoke up.

“Are you okay?”

Younghyun’s heart exploded with affection for the boy, even when he was the one that almost died, he still worried about Younghyun.

“I’m fine, I should be asking you that.”

Jae opened his mouth to retaliate but was interrupted with a yawn, that he hide in Younghyun’s shoulder. Younghyun’s eyes softened and he asked:

“Do you wanna go back to sleep?”

Jae looked up to Younghyun with puppy eyes and asked in a whisper:

“Stay with me?”

Younghyun could never refuse Jae anything and he wanted to hold Jae so bad, that he didn’t even think twice before agreeing.

“Of course, you wanna cuddle?”

Jae quickly nodded with droopy eyes and Younghyun maneuvered them so that Jae was laying with his head on his chest and Younghyun’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Jae was almost asleep but still said those 3 words before he fell asleep.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, it sucks, it's the first fic I ever finished writing.


End file.
